genesisofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Eden
Rough Draft of the Character Sheet Core Rules at Work Dice Rolling Every dice roll consisters of two parts. The first section is an Attribute, the second is a Skill or a second Attribute. Attributes need to exist in every roll. The only third moderfier is external conditions, for instance Weapon quality adds a bonus, where as the damage multiplier doesn't get added but instead multplies the successes. The largest Penalty you can give is -5 and the largest Bonus you can give is +5. Character Creation Attributes start at 1 and you get 9 points to place into them. Skills are seperated into blocks, Choose a Major (13 points), Mid (10) and Minor (7). You get to choose one Background Perk from the list below, Your Code (as described in Willpower), and your Race (From the Gods of Eden List). Willpower Willpower is used in the use of Magic or in achieving something that is considered hard. You can expend a point of Willpower, once per roll, in order to give yourself 3 extra dice. This shows your character exerting extra effort in the pursuit of his goal. Willpower can be regained by a Player set action (Meditation, Gambling, Prayer, Practicing, Eating, Drinking) the action should not be considered too vague, it should be the same action every time. One character might have Eating written down but this should be either a specific style of eating (Such as Greedily, With Friends, Silently) or a specific type (Vegitables, Insects, Fine Cuisine). This gives extra flair to your character and an in game reason for a quirk they might have. To regain 1 point of Willpower they must induldge in this act (Known as their Code) for ten minutes. Magic In order to cast any spell you must spend equal amount of rounds and Willpower. Meaning that a level 1 spell may be cast instantly for one point of Willpower but a level 5 spell will take 5 rounds with 1 point of Willpower being spent per round. Experience Spells In order to Learn any Spell you must spend time learning it, either at an Arcanamy, in Nature or through other means. One person might spend time studying magic naturally in the world whilst another might practice it in the Arcanamies of Aurora or Rumas Ka. There are several steps in learning a spell and rules to do so. First, All spells must be learn sequentially. You cannot start by trying to learn a level 10 spell, you must first get a level 1 version of that spell and work your way up sequentially. Second, You must make a roll of Intelligence + Magic (or Other appropriate skill like Academics or Religion) and gain successes equal to the level of the spell you are trying to learn times two (2 successes for level 1, 4 successes for level 2... etc). Each one of these rolls is considered a Month of intense study or time that is devoted only to trying to learn the spell. Other than sustainning your own well being, there is very little else you can do in this time. If you do not succeed on this roll then the successes you did get roll over into the next month. EXAMPLE: ''Dulbert is trying to learn Manifest Dirt Level 3, in order to do this he rolls his Intelligence (2) and Magic (3). He has access to the Aurora Arcanamy Library so he gets a +3 bonus. He decides to expend willpower to get a bonus three dice to his roll. He rolls his 11 dice but only comes up with 6 successes, not the 8 required. This means that he can try again next month to get Level 4 of Manifest Dirt and only need 2 successes, not 8. '' Third, Once you have gained the appropriate amount of successes you spend experience equal to that of the level you have achieved to consolidate it. Until you do this you know the spell and how it works in it's completeness, but have not used it enough to properly work it. If you do not ever spend experience points on it you can attempt to cast it but it will have a 50% faillure chance, if you have not spent experience on the previous level you have 25% faillure chance, and if you have not spent experience on the previous two levels you have a 10% faillure chance... anything more is a known spell that is unworkable and has a 20% chance of working against you. Background Perks Bay of the Sun Background Perks Cloud Delta Background Perks Startouch Mountain Background Perks Central Plains Background Perks Western Swamps Background Perks Eastern Fields Background Perks Plains of Jinik Background Perk